


Nighttime Convincing

by SpoDiddly



Series: Spirk MPreg stories [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birth, Bottom James T. Kirk, Dream Sex, Large Breasts, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant James T. Kirk, Pregnant Sex, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoDiddly/pseuds/SpoDiddly
Summary: Dating a member of a near extinct species can bring about certain sympathies...and those sympathies can kind of mess with your head a little (or a lot), especially in your dreams...(aka Jim has weird dreams where he's preggers with Spock's babies and the dreams get more and more...elaborate).
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Spirk MPreg stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	Nighttime Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so...weird times lead to weird stuff. And because of the times we're in, I once again wrote something weird. Not unenjoyable on my part, but weird. 
> 
> Kinks out the wazoo on this one folks, mostly written for me and for fun. Any possible spelling/grammatical errors I apologize for, as well as any OOCness. :D

Kirk feels that ever since he and Spock started dating, there was always going to be a few touchy subjects that had to be brought up eventually. Random-exes showing back up, having to deal with dating a vegetarian when your go-to comfort food was a well-done chicken sandwich and absolutely no salads, and possibly one of the touchiest of all:

Children. Kids, little ones, munchkins, kan-bu, whatever you wanted to call them, Spock wants them--no NEEDS them (thanks to some certain Romulan causing the near extinction of his whole race) and Kirk...well...Kirk wasn't sure just yet.

He loves Spock, loves him with his whole heart, mind, and soul (took a while to get to that point admittedly), but even knowing the situation he's got himself into he still didn't think he would be suitable for kids. They did consider adoption, but Spock feels more pressured for his future kids to be of his own genes, just to prove it to the still living assholes that talk shit about his honor. Not that Kirk couldn't get himself a womb, go to town with Spock and get pregnant. It WAS the 23rd century after all and currently there’s no real professional objections with him raising a family. It's just that...his thoughts about wanting to go through pregnancy and becoming a parent just skeeved him out a little and he couldn't even imagine how he or his fit and toned body would handle such a feat. He tells Spock as such and the only thing that betrays Spock's hidden disappointment is that he let out a small sigh (which in Vulcan terms might as well be on the level of belting out your sorrows, Shakespearean style).

Of course Spock, being the wonderful boyfriend he currently is, respects Kirk's wishes all the same. 

* * *

_Kirk wakes up on the Enterprise and gets ready to go captain the ship, just like any other normal day on the Enterprise...in fact a bit too normal. Almost as if whatever should feel weird at the moment just feel like a part of his daily routine._

_In any case Kirk slowly rolls out of bed, leaving his boyfriend and second-in-command Spock "silently meditating" (Spock insists it's that, but Kirk knows he wants to get his extra sleep in) and shuffles off to the bathroom._

_Kirk reaches down to wash his face, but feels a slight block hindering him from bending any lower. He glances himself in the mirror and gives himself a look over. Same blond hair, same blue eyes, same slightly extended belly and slightly puffed chest-- wait a minute._

Kirk jolts himself awake from his freaky dream in the early morning, and quickly checks his belly and chest. Both still flat and masculine, as far as he was concerned. He then looks over at Spock, silently sleeping flat on his back. Kirk tilts his head in confusion and shrugs before falling back asleep.

* * *

_The next morning, Kirk wakes up for his morning ritual of getting ready to captain the ship. Rolls out of bed, heads to the bathroom, tries to bend down to wash his face and-_

_Again blocked by some large obstacle. Kirk glances in the mirror, finding everything about him the same. Everything except for a slightly larger belly and the pecs on his chest now soft, yet full mounds. Kirk rubs them and finds them small enough for one to be held in his palm, but sizable enough to rub. Kirk gave a curiously small rub before-_

Kirk again jolts awake, reaching his hands to his chest. Still feels more like masculine pecs, with his belly still flat and toned. Giving a cursory side glance to Spock, still asleep and quiet on his side of the bed. Kirk gives out a low sigh, before falling back asleep that night.

* * *

_Another morning, another call to get ready for the day. Kirk lifts himself up out of bed and prepares to stretch when he feels a slight weight on his chest. After glancing down he now notices that his pecs have turned into full-on breasts, now about the size of grapefruits. His belly also has grown again, now looking like the old pictures of his mother when she was three months pregnant. As Kirk's confusion and worry start to rise, he swings his legs and walks steadily to the bathroom to get a full look of himself. In his reflection he saw a slight mixture of soft and firm, with his belly not yet large enough to hang over and his breasts still able to pass as pecs with a proper sports bra. His hips have also widened slightly, and his ass has slightly fattened. Other than that his overall appearance could still look relatively unchanged from a distance (a very, VERY long distance Kirk thinks begrudgingly)._

_He then gets curious about a strange feeling between his legs and slowly creeps his hand closer to his crotch until-_

Kirk slowly wakes up, yet again finding his body back to normal. Kirk quickly glances at Spock, once again asleep. Kirk makes a gesture with his hands out of frustration, before flopping back on his pillow.

* * *

After telling McCoy about his weird dreams (complete with usual muttering of "Dammit Jim I'm not a psychologist"), McCoy then suggests that he sleeps in the main room on the couch, just to clear his head. At bedtime, Kirk tells Spock what he told McCoy and that he still loves him. Spock reluctantly agrees to his decision, wishing him a good night. Kirk then lays down to sleep...

_Kirk wakes up on a new morning on the Enterprise, a bit earlier than usual. His body at the moment appears to be as normal as it was before he slept. Feeling ecstatic Kirk gets ready to head for the bathroom before--_

_Kirk then doubles over clutching his belly and chest, feeling strange rumblings in both. Then as soon as that rumbling stops his chest and belly begins to slowly swell, along with his hips widening to accommodate for the growing belly. Kirk tries to resist for as long as he could until his now-fattened chest and large belly were too cumbersome to hold back. He then leans back on the couch as the changes on his body continue. His ass also begins to swell alongside them, leaving Kirk frantic about whatever is happening to his body. Frantic and... slightly pleased from the tightening feelings from his t-shirt and boxers, leaving Kirk slightly confused as he let out a low moan. The swelling and hip widening finally slows to a stop, leaving his body similar to how it was back in his third night's dream, only slightly more hourglass shaped with a now seemingly four-month pregnant belly attached. Kirk curiously shifts in place on his newly enlarged ass, feeling his breasts jiggle slightly. He then feels a small kick inside of his belly, which…_

Jolted him awake.

Kirk looks around the empty room, sensing that Spock is still asleep in their bedroom. Kirk then stands up thinking about how this particular dream, while certainly weird, doesn't feel...entirely unpleasant. He then rested his hand on his belly, almost hoping for more of whatever that dream entails.

* * *

_One afternoon Kirk is alone in the gym, with his body starting off as normal as before while wearing his short workout tights and a well-fitted sports tank. He does cool down stretches on the floor from after his taxing exercises, leaving himself sweaty and hot and ready to take a shower. As he begins to sit up, the familiar rumbling on his body returns. Kirk blinks once in confusion before the swelling starts, and then he lets out a quiet aroused moan as he lowers his hands and hips to the floor while arching his back._

_The swelling of his chest, ass and belly begin anew while his hips begin to widen to compensate. The sweat sensuously rolls down and off of his body as his new curves begin to take form, while his workout tights and tanks begin to give way to the increasing body mass. His growing breasts are beginning to rise up to the top of his tight tank, showing a large amount of cleavage peeking out. His growing belly (which Kirk definitely figures is pregnant in these dreams) pushes out from underneath the tank and pushes it up to turn it into a makeshift bra as his breasts continue to swell. His hips and ass widen and grow, his short legs of the tights rising in between the mounds of his now larger glutes and the sides now firmly piercing into his waist. Kirk moans louder from his newfound arousal as his body continued to change shape and the tightness from his workout clothes constricts his body._

_As his body finally slows to a stop, Kirk then rose to his feet, feeling small kicks from his unborn children. He walks (err, waddles) over to the gym showers and views himself in the full body mirror. Kirk's workout tights and tank now look more or less like him wearing tight bikini briefs and a tight sports bra holding perky breasts the size of large honeydew melons. His belly is enlarged to a long oval shape, looking about five months and presumably holding at least two children inside, and his hip and ass wide enough to be viewed from the front. Kirk turns around to view his behind, slightly shocked that his tights were thinly stretched trying to hold together with all the force needed to keep on his body. The glutes themselves nearly doubled in size, almost wide enough to place a neat stack of PADDs on top._

_"Wow", Kirk says to himself in the mirror. "I look...I feel... " A smile slowly creeps on his face. "I... am..."_

Kirk slowly wakes up before he says his final word. He looks down at his body, same as it ever was normally. Kirk sighs in slight disappointment, thinking that he was beginning to like how...beautiful and soft he looks in these dreams. Kirk blushes and shakes his head in quick bewilderment, feeling that these dreams were messing with his head more and more. He walks over to look at Spock, still asleep on his back...but with a noticeable blush on his cheeks and a slightly more noticeable erection. Kirk ponders on that for a minute and places the image in the back of his mind. Walking away with a huge smile Kirk begins to formulate a plan, now having a better clue about the source of his weird and wild dreams.

* * *

With his newfound suspicions Kirk then lays back on the couch for one more night, giving a good sense of how to handle his upcoming dream. “I hope that I’m right about this,” Kirk thinks before falling into a deep sleep.

_He wakes up, wearing one of the fancy buttoned, floor-length Vulcan dress robes he finds in Spock's room, a loose white-tank top, and white, well-fitted briefs. He finds himself in a private room, with large windows showing the outskirts of the stars and galaxies beyond and the lighting of the room resembling the golden tones of an ancient Vulcan sunset. Kirk begins to look out the windows, knowing that he begins to sense the presence of a mysterious figure within his vicinity. Almost as if he had an audience member ready to watch his dreams unfold._

_Kirk then turns from the windows, deciding to have a little fun while waiting by doing a couple of sensual stretches. He raises his arms high above his head as he sways his hips from side to side, crouching lower and lower to the ground before rising back up. As Kirk finishes a particularly good stretch the rumbling begins. He then hears a lively desert song playing, as hot and passionate as the mysterious figure wished for it to be. As if looking directly at that mysterious figure Kirk gives a playful wink before conjuring a transparent chair and performing a sensual dance. He straddles the chair and shakes his hips lasciviously while pressing his chest to the back of the chair. His ass slowly begins to grow with every beat of the music, with his hips widening in tandem. Kirk's belly begins to grow, slowly being pumped with more and more progeny, and slowly fills out the empty space in his tank top. Kirk's chest quickly begins to grow from fit pectorals to full-figured breasts that push him off of the back of the chair, which Kirk pushes his arms together to playfully squeeze. Kirk gets up and begins to slowly dance around the chair, proudly displaying his increasingly curvy new body with every twist and shake. Some of the Vulcan robe's buttons begin to pop open one by one, leaving his large perky breasts in full display with a massive cleavage and robe beginning to thin along the sides in a failing attempt to contain his growing mass. Kirk loudly moans as he takes hold of his belly and rubs it in soothing circles, arching his back as he tries to sit back in the chair._

_The growing then slows to a stop, leaving Kirk feeling nearly shrink-wrapped in the Vulcan robe with three buttons left underneath his enormous bust, his beach-ball sized belly nearly stretching the fabric beyond its limit, his hips left wider than his already massive shoulders and cradling the belly and his ass almost equaling in size of the pregnant belly in each buttock, slightly bouncing and swaying with every step._

_Never in all of his dreams did Kirk ever feel more sexy, alluring and beautiful, and he could view himself in the reflection from the windows happily to confirm that._

_Kirk then feels the mysterious figure signaling him to spin around for an all-around view of his body. He happily obliges as he slowly spins, holding his massive belly and feels every kick of his multiple children in his womb. The kicks cause his chest to bounce high, sometimes obstructing his view from their impressive size. As Kirk continues to rub his enormous belly, he feels the figure question him if he liked his current size._

_"Nggh...no... more," Kirk answers breathily. "I want more...I want to have so many of your children." A wet feeling begins to appear between his legs, not from his penis nor his rectum but...a new place entirely. "I want to have so many of your children that I wish to be full of them forever." The music changes to a slightly faster beat, having Kirk waddle back to the chair and dancing to pleasure both him and the mysterious figure. His chest continues to grow inside of the Vulcan robe, large mounds of flesh threatening to rise and jiggle out of the popped opening. His belly grows from the many children now appearing in the womb, as if they multiplied in large numbers to satisfy their expectant mother's demand. Kirk's hips were beginning to stretch so wide that the sides of the robe now have small tears running that lengthened with each new growth. His ass was jiggling and growing with each step of the dance, giving his back an almost 90-degree bend on his torso from the side and cushioning Kirk to protect him and his unborn children. All the while Kirk feels more and more aroused in his increasingly constricting robe, which now appears to be more of a very low-cut dress that stops slightly above the knees. As Kirk continues to dance the buttons that once had the strength to keep holding the robe together begin to pop off, flying at ludicrous speed akin to a phaser blast. Kirk lets out a huge sigh of relief as the robe, now tattered and stretched, falls off of his extremely curvy body. The growing stops again, this time leaving Kirk with breasts the size of beach balls, pregnant belly looking full-term with seemingly dozens of children, hips now so wide he envisions that crawling through the Jefferies tubes of the Enterprise can be a tight squeeze and an ass that at its current size can easily cover the width of one of the large windows._

_Kirk's tank top and boxer briefs have now become his makeshift bra and panties, the cleavage of his large breasts proudly displayed and the backside of the briefs squarely wedged in between his gargantuan glutes. Kirk feels even more ecstatic of his new body and places his hands on his hips, swaying from side to side and letting everything hanging off of his body jiggling more heavily than ever. The increased kicks and stretching left no bruises or marks, making Jim feel beautiful and soft holding his very large brood. With some effort he managed to reach behind him and find a new opening underneath his penis and testicles. An opening with labia, vagina and a VERY sensitive spot that was currently chafed by his straining briefs. As Kirk pushes the fabric aside and exposes the opening, the mysterious figure sends Kirk a quick spark of arousal, as if even they were happily surprised by the newfound hole._

_Kirk then pushes one of his fingers inside the glistening cavern, howling out with delight as every new nerve sing with pleasure._

_"Ahh...you like this...?" Kirk breathed out through his thick, arousal-reddened lips. "Me being wet and --ahh-- full of your babies?" Circling his finger he then turns around to face (what he feels is) the general direction of the observer, large breasts swaying and large belly shaking. "You made me like this...so full and tight...filled to the brim with your children." Kirk runs his other hand down his breasts and belly as he squats down and holds onto his penis and gives slow and long strokes. "AHHHHhhh... you virile, sexy beast...you just couldn't wait to get your hands on me..." Kirk tilts his head back and moans out a long breathy sigh and continues to stroke and rub. "AH...and fill me with ---mmm--- your babies. You need--ah--all the babies you can get...and I can...give them to you--hmmm..." Kirk then falls back gently on his ass and spreads his legs as far open as he could. "I can give them ALL to you...ahhhh...so...so tight...uhhhhnnn...so FULL..." Kirk then rubs his penis and opening faster, all the while moaning out of arousal from the tightness and fullness of his fecund body._

_Kirk then senses that the figure wishes him to release his hands from his genitals and place them on top of his breasts. Nerves tightened from the denial of his much-needed orgasm Kirk does as he's told, noticing that each breast was so large that his two hands would barely be enough to hold one. He then quickly shuts his eyes as a tongue is immediately felt between his legs, lapping up all of the vaginal juices and precum. Kirk moans in delight as the figure continues to pleasure him orally, then feels soft and firm hands rub his warbling belly to calm the kicks of the growing progeny. His toes curl with anticipation as his arousal peaks higher and higher from the much-needed attention. Then as quickly as it started it stops, leaving Kirk's skin reddened with arousal and his heaving breaths causing his now hardened nipples to slightly peek out from inside the tank top._

_"You...you are such a tease," Kirk says mirthfully. "You've...ahhh....always wanted to punish me, even...ahhhh...when you want to fuck me."_

_He then gets on his hands and knees, presenting himself like an animal in heat and continuously moaning in pleasure with every new secretion coming from his vagina. "Why...AHHH...why don't you finish me off....?" Kirk then shakes his ass, causing it to bounce and jiggle as he lays his head on top of his large breasts. "You ...can't... mmm...leave your baby-mama waiting, you know."_

_Kirk then senses the figure telling him to sit upright, feeling that he isn't quite done with his growth just yet. Kirk then moans as his chest and ass begins to swell even more, his tank top and briefs struggling for dear life to keep them contained as his figure becomes much fuller and shapelier._

_"AHHHHHH...Oh...oh, god..." Kirk attempts to plead as the constraints of his remaining clothing get tighter and tighter. His tank top now only around the top half of his chest and nipples and his briefs look more akin to him wearing a G-string. "I... I think...I'm... too full."_

_The sudden swelling in his belly in response makes Kirk feel like he doesn't get to decide what's "too full". Kirk moans and gasps as his body continues to swell beyond his control. Thankfully the growth finishes quickly, leaving his belly looking at least a week overdue with over dozens of babies and his breasts and ass yet again doubled in size. Kirk attempts to stand up with a hand pressed to his lower back for balance, slightly muttering under his breath "Alright, alright.... ahhh...you bastard...can't deny that it...mmmmmmstill felt pretty good."_

_The familiar sharp feeling of outside arousal returns, signaling that the figure is pleased, no matter how much Kirk feels like that they themselves wouldn't like to admit it. Kirk then walks back over to the chair, now transmogrified into a large king-sized bed, and sits down while letting out a large sigh. Kirk hisses in slight pain as his hardened nipples begin to chafe underneath the tightening tank top, wishing for there to be some form of release from how tight his breasts were becoming._

_Kirk's eyes close as he feels those soft and firm hands come from behind him, then rub and pull at his nipples through the tank top, attempting to relieve the tightness. Kirk mewled with pleasure at every tug and rub, bouncing back on his ass and rubbing his large belly with one hand as he places a pillow between his legs and slides his other hand down to his crotch. He then holds his penis as he rides the pillow, attempting to grind his crotch and leaks so much of his lubricant and precum onto the sheets. His ass jiggles even faster as he bounces in rhythm to the tugs on his nipples, while loudly moaning and rubbing his penis. "YES...YES...keep going... Ahhhh," Kirk exclaims as he lights up with so much pleasure. The tugs begin to pull harder and harder, practically leaving Kirk begging for sweet release until---_

_"OOOHHHHhhhhhhh..." Kirk's breasts begin to leak and spray streams of milk, leaving the spots around his nipples thoroughly soaked on his tank top. The hands then leave his breasts, with Kirk opening his eyes and seeing the milk leak down his belly and onto the pillow and bedsheets._

_"OH…oh this feels SO good," Kirk says as he begins to ramp up rubbing his penis and grinding his crotch on the pillow, causing milk to splash everywhere from his wildly bouncing breasts. "So SO SO GOOD! AHHHH! I'M....GONNA...GONNA..." Kirk's arousal again attempts to reach climax until the figure for the first time yells in a familiar voice "STOP."_

_Kirk, slightly frightened and aroused from something so commanding, immediately stops. The figure then tells Kirk to change his position on his hands and knees and to present himself on the bed, which Kirk does gladly and as quickly as he could, closing his legs together and squishing his breasts and belly into the mattress even at full height._

_The voice gets louder as it approaches. "Only I decide your limits. Only I decide when you may climax.” The figure pushes aside the thin and soaked fabric in between Kirk’s legs, revealing the gushing and glistening hole. You are my mate and the bearer of my children...you WILL comply with my demands and mine alone." The figure attached to the voice then lines up behind Kirk, with a very large and erect penis, as he leans down and whispers into his ear. "Do you understand...captain?"_

_"YES...yes...yes, oh yes," Kirk softly moans with his head thrown back in pure ecstasy. The figure then grabbed his hips and quickly shoved his penis directly into his opening, pistoning his hips at a quick and brutal pace with his testicles slapping against Kirk's. Kirk's eyes roll to the back of his head as he yells in extreme pleasure, finally being allowed to try and give into his sweet release. Kirk's ass made loud clapping sounds with every thrust and his still leaking and sensitive cloth-covered nipples were rubbing harshly against the sheets, soaking them with ever-flowing milk. "Ahh...yes...yes, I'm so close...please-uhnnnn...please."_

_As they both were keeping the rhythm and pace of their lovemaking, Kirk's womb begins to tighten and cramp in on itself as the children inside begin to grow larger and move about. All the movement almost has Kirk tilt forward from exhaustion as his arms begin to shake. The figure then soothingly rubs his shoulders and upper back as Kirk lowers himself on top of his breasts before slapping his ass and thrusts into Kirk even harder. "You are the perfect mother of my children," the figure speaks. "Your figure has become a fascinating and beautiful marvel." He then rubs his hand on top of his ass before he says, "So soft." One hard thrust. "So firm." Another hard thrust. "So fertile." Another hard thrust at an angle that makes Kirk scream from hypersensitivity. "You are the perfect one to give me multitudes of children."_

_"Yes...yes...ahhn… oh yes," Kirk answers, completely blissed out and high from his arousal. "So many children...as many children as you AHH...can give me...as many as you AHHH...as you need..."_

_"As many as I desire...," the figure agrees. His thrusts get faster and faster as the children inside Kirk grow larger and larger, all the while Kirk letting out heavy breaths and moans of pure pleasure. "Yes...and I believe that the first arrival of those children will begin..." the figure leans into Kirk's ear before whispering "now."_

_The figure then gives a final hard thrust as he cums inside of Kirk, splashing massive amounts of semen that backed up to the cervix and spilled out onto the sheets. Kirk moans as he is once again held from approaching climax but then feels a rather large splash of liquid from in between his legs, soaking his briefs._

_"AHHHHH....OH...oh my god," Kirk sighs as the pressure from inside him is finally unleashed. "Oh yes...yes--," then suddenly one of the babies inside his womb flips over and assumes the position ready to be birthed. Kirk then pushes himself upright and moans as the baby makes their way through the quickly opening cervix and down the birth canal. Kirk lets out an aroused moan as he keeps his legs closed and the baby is starting to press against his perineum. A noticeable bulge begins to form under the briefs as the baby continues to make their way down, leaving Kirk wishing to move and change position before he really needed to push. Kirk gets up from the bed and waddles around, legs still close together and attempts to rub his warbling belly while the first of his offspring slides down little by little. He lies back down on the bed and moans as the bulge gets larger and larger and makes him slowly spread his legs. The baby's head continues to inch further and further through Kirk's vagina until the top of the head stops right at the opening and peeks out from behind the thinning and soaked fabric of the briefs, leaving Kirk on permanent edge from him feeling so filled._

_Kirk tilts back as he shoves his milk-soaked breasts into the air. "Ohhhh...feels so good.... I’m about to...about to..." Kirk reaches around to try and rub his penis as another child begins to descend behind the first one. "AHHHHH...SO...SO FFFF...AHHHHHH," Kirk babbles from both pure hedonistic pleasure and tightly wound nerves._

_"Now...are you ready?" The figure asks authoritatively. "My children cannot be delayed any longer."_

_Kirk nods enthusiastically, despite not being able to look at him over his breasts or belly._

_"Then...push."_

_Kirk's body automatically pushes at the sound of the command, quickly lining up the children to be pushed out from between his lower lips. The first child's head squeezes free, snapping apart the thin briefs’ fabric. Kirk let out a long, loud and heavy orgasm as the head is quickly pushed out, followed quickly by the shoulders and then full body. The orgasm continues as the second baby is quickly birthed out, then the third, the fourth, the fifth, sixth, seventh...Kirk is currently in such orgasmic bliss that he loses count after a while._

_The room is filled with loud cries as each baby is born, waiting for the life-giving nutrients of Kirk's milk. The cries cause Kirk's breasts to swell further as gallons of milk begins to gush anew like a rushing fountain. After the last baby is born his belly finally begins to shrink down to a normal size, allowing Kirk to be able to sit upward and bend over onto his arms and knees with his ass raised and shaking in the air, presenting himself once more. The figure first binds Kirk's nipples to control the force of the milk flow, then places the newborns in optimal spots for Kirk to feed them without having to move too much. He then positions himself behind Kirk and thrusts his penis in and out as Kirk breastfeeds each of the hungry mouths from his supple breasts._

_As Kirk lightly bounces he believes he's never been in such a pure state of satisfaction. He tilts his head back in pleasure as he lightly moans from being taken from behind as he feeds his newborns. "Yes...yes...yes..."_

A loud moan from the bedroom jolts Kirk awake, finally having felt satisfied and well rested. He runs right to where Spock is, wide awake and sitting up straight, before shouting "I knew it, you kinky bastard!"

The slight green blush on Spock's face confirms his suspicions. Pointing a finger at him, Kirk continues. "I know that you've been giving me these weird, kinky dreams about me being a huge pregnant slut, filling up to the brim with milk and ass and making me enjoy every moment of it, just so that you can convince me to get pregnant for real." Leaning right up to Spock's guilty (by Vulcan standards) face he whispers “Go on...admit it...I know you want to…”

Spock lets out a small sigh before saying “Yes...I can admit that my...subconscious may have found your mind and made you aware of my deepest desires.” He looks squarely in Kirk’s eyes before continuing “But I must assure you that three nights ago, a large part of those dreams was no longer solely from my mind’s control.”

Kirk blinked a few times in stunned confusion. “I... I’m sorry what?”

“Even within the deepest part of my soul, my thoughts about your pregnancy only extend to an average one. I can only impart to you that I have envisioned the process up to a certain point, with no intention of sexual arousal.” Spock tilts his head at Kirk with a straight face. “Any other parts of my dreams can and have been transformed in kind by your own mind as well.”

“W-Whu-Whoa whoa whoa whoa WAIT,” Kirk yells in shock. “You...you mean that a lot of the freaky stuff involved…that could have been from ME?”

“As a symbolic representation of you wishing to fulfill my need for a large and fruitful family, yes.”

Kirk stands frozen in shock and slight embarrassment. “Oh...oh man...I’m the kinky bastard.”

“No, Jim...your first assumption of me is not entirely inaccurate.” Spock’s blush returns. “Just because I had no initial intention for arousal does not mean I did not find any from your additions.” Reaching for Kirk’s hand he added “I... may have even taken pleasure in responding to your...inner desires.”

“Wow…,” Kirk sits down on the bed next to Spock, a gleeful expression plastered square on his face. Kirk let out a mirthful giggle before saying “Guess we can...reopen the discussion of wanting kids at a later time...if you’d like.”

“Yes Jim...I believe that we can.” Spock answers with smiling crinkles in his eyes.

And so that night and many other nights for a while, Kirk and Spock have dreams of the two of them, raising a lovely family together in domestic bliss and Jim enjoying every second of it. Still it’ll be quite a while before Kirk actually goes through with a pregnancy, but at least he’ll be ready for it when the time is right.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and feedback is always appreciated (-^u^-).


End file.
